


Hawaii part 2

by Alex3099



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex3099/pseuds/Alex3099
Summary: This was an old essay that I really liked. I haven't proofread this, so feel free to tell me about any misspellings. Finally, it was inspired by Hawaii part 2 by Miracle Music. - Alex





	Hawaii part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old essay that I really liked. I haven't proofread this, so feel free to tell me about any misspellings. Finally, it was inspired by Hawaii part 2 by Miracle Music. - Alex

Simon, having had escaped from the glass labyrinth, ran, he ran until he collapsed from execution. Knowing the king would come, he sent serfs to look from him. Wanted for the murder of his beloved Poppy. They were in the black woods on a picnic, he left to get something that escaped him now. It didn’t matter. When he came back he saw her laying on the ground, dead. They were alone with each other. The locals suspected him, he sailed from the island just as he came.  
About fifteen years later, they found him and he had and pleaded insanity, knowing they wouldn’t believe him should he plead innocent. The judge believed him. Simon was sent to the infirmary for electroshock therapy.  
The infirmary was small and cramped with monks and nuns looking and studying you. Often they would say prayers towards him whilst holding across as though they were doing a crucifixion on him. They would strap him to an electric chair. Tight leather bands around his arms and legs, holding him in place. After the first round of this, he felt dizzy, and as though he was floating through space.  
After a year, left and right was unknown to him, time was acting weird. He was both in the black woods and on his raft. He was taking a stairwell, one of which supposedly led to Hell, and he saw Poppy. Simon felt as though he was out of his mind, which he was, “This- this isn’t real!” He pointed at her shakily, “You're- you're dead, am I dead?” he panicky whispered.  
Poppy looked as beautiful as an angel. She hovered over the ground, watching him. She gestured from him to follow her. She floated down the staircase. Looking back to make sure he was following her, led him to a door that led to the outside world.  
Simon was glad. He was running in circles trying to get out. Simon thought we were to be trapped here forever, never to get out. WIth people always watching him for no reason. He decided to ask why she didn’t help him before on his first attempts on leaving.  
Poppy beat him to the answer of “It’s just a game you play here in my labyrinth.” she said, angelically. Her face was one of that of completion. “It’s best you get going, they will find you if you stay here.”  
At that prompt, he began pulling the rusted metal door in his way of freedom. The door looked older than the building itself. The door slowly opened. It gave a loud scratching noise as it made contact with the concrete flooring. Once wide enough for Simon to fit though, he ran.  
The first time seeing sunlight in a few years, left him feeling overjoyed. He vaguely remembered the surrounding area. He remembered that the eastward of the church was the ocean. He just needed to find it. He swiftly stole some clothing on a clothing line. Changing his clothes and covering his face gave him the look of a newcomer.  
He markedly found the ocean after looking for a few hours. He settled for the night under a palm tree. The next day, he hunted for food on trees, and when that failed he looked to steal food from a local farmer. Then, he looked for wood for a raft.  
It took him about a week to find enough wood for a raft. During which time he made rope from the hair of rotting coconuts. He took a day to assemble his raft. He did so hastily, the townsfolk knew he had escaped to asylum. Although Simon wasn’t concerned. He was thinking and regretting the past. He missed when he and Poppy were at the yearly White Ball or when she would tell him stories of the Hawaiian gods. He silently prayed they would give him their favor before setting off.  
He pushed his raft off the island. He looked back at the island, hoping to get far enough that should a local see him, that they couldn’t reach him. The sea was calm. Simon supposed he could have a nap of some kind.  
He dreamed of a poppy and a talking whale. He couldn’t make out what she was saying. He wondered why she was alone whilst he was lost in a grey meaningless sea. He felt he was the edge of a universe.  
He awoke to the rough sea. The waves were hitting his raft at an alarming rate. He wouldn’t be able to save his raft and to an extension himself. The grey, angry sea taking over his body. He fought to stay afloat. Amid his struggle, he heard the muffled singing of a siren. He may have been hallucinating for how long he was under.  
He stopped struggling to accept his fate. He felt as though he were flying. Perhaps he was. There was bright light before nothing. Someone was saying something about atoning. His hearing was too muffled from him to hear much less understand.


End file.
